The Only One
by SmileSushi
Summary: Inuyasha had all that he could want, until one visit to the hospital changed everything, and before long there was only one thing left in his life. InuxKag


THE ONLY ONE

::Chapter One: Life is Wonderful::

Inuyasha tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear and looked back into the lens. The image of a six foot tall, busty and beautiful Ukrainian model in a bikini filled his eyes.

It's wonderful being a photographer.

"Inuyasha," she called out while seductively rolling in the frothy ocean waves, "ven are vee feenishing?"

"Just a few more, dear," he called back out as he snapped the last few shots of the day. Standing up straight, he took off his cap and swung his silvery hair across his shoulders. The surrounding models cooed and clapped. He smirked. The hair always got the ladies.

"Inuyasha, shall vee go to thee club to celebrate?" the Ukrainian model asked, while she slid up against him and stroked his arm. "It _iz_ our last day in Braz_ee_l."

The other models all simultaneously agreed and latched onto his arm, some even jumping up and down with excitement. "Yes, yes, Inuyasha! Let's go!"

Inuyasha clasped his heart dramatically. "I'd love to, ladies, but..." He freed himself from their grasps and put his arm around a Japanese model. "I've already got myself a woman."

As he kissed her, he could hear the other girls crying.

Life is good.

---

Kikyo was her name. He had met her a few weeks ago, while doing a risqué shoot in Tahiti. Her charm and grace had him completely twisted in a heap around her little finger. It didn't hurt that she looked like a Greek goddess while wet and naked on a beach either.

Tonight, it was no different from all the other nights that they spent together. She met him after his shoot, where he made all the other girls insanely jealous as he kissed her. Then, they went off into the night in his Porsche. Sometimes it was the clubs that they crashed, dancing wildly on the tables while drunk on expensive wines. Sometimes it was the restaurants they visited, dining exquisitely on the greatest cuisine from around the world.

Tonight, though, they simply had microwaved dinners on the balcony of Inuyasha's hotel suite. The two ate in silence next to each other, watching the sun drop down behind the shimmering ocean.

Finally, Inuyasha spoke. "Kikyo, what perfume do you use?"

Startled, she raised her eyebrows and looked at him with dark brown eyes. Her hand, adorned with a glittering yellow diamond engagement ring, swept her long raven hair behind her ear.

He leaned forward and kissed her. He then softly licked her ear. "I want to know... what makes you taste so good."

Kikyo laughed and pushed Inuyasha's head away. "It's always been White Lily, you blubbering fool." Looking at his pouting face, she laughed again and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Inuyasha."

Life is great.

---

Inuyasha screeched to a stop in front of a Beverly Hills mansion just as the sun rose above the horizon and slammed down the horn of his onyx shaded Ferrari.

A tall and slender man dressed in a robe slammed open the door. His hair looked like a bird's nest and his bleary eyes shot daggers at Inuyasha's sunny grin. "Damn it, Inuyasha! I have a doorbell! And what the hell are you doing here at FIVE IN THE MORNING! I have children!"

A little boy and girl groggily walked out too. "Daddyyy," the little boy yawned, "is Uncle Inu here?" The girl merely rubbed her eyes.

"Kyo," the man gently said to the boy, "take Kaoru back to bed..."

Inuyasha ran over. "Oh, Sesshoumaru," he smirked, popping his older brother on the arm, "lighten up!"

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a very ugly glare.

Inuyasha pulled two boxes out of his red leather jacket. "Kaooooroo... Kyyyyoooo... guess who's hereeeeee..."

The two children perked up immediately. "UNCLE INU!" They both ran over to him, putting their arms around his neck and talking a mile a minute.

After the hoopla calmed (thanks to an angry parental outburst by Sesshoumaru) the two brothers sat over coffee. Inuyasha sprawled comfortably over an armchair, cupping a large red mug, while Sesshoumaru, now dressed in a crisp suit, sipped from a china cup.

"Inuyasha," said the now refined looking Sesshoumaru, "you know..."

Inuyasha blinked. "What?"

Sesshoumaru pulled a large plastic bag from under the coffee table and flung it at Inuyasha. Hundreds of perfumed pink envelopes flew out, fluttering to the ground. "Find another address for your fanmail, WOULD YOU?!?"

Inuyasha only nonchalantly picked one up from the group and opened it, casually scanning it over. "Hmm. It's from that Ukrainian model. It seems she wants to cover my naked body in chocolate and lick me clean."

Sesshoumaru's eyes bugged out. "WOULD YOU CENSOR YOURSELF? My children­­­-"

As if on cue, Kyo and Kaoru ran in and settled themselves in Inuyasha's lap. "Uncle Inu Uncle Inu thank you thank you for the hermit crabs!"

"YOU BOUGHT CRABS BACK? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK PETS TAKE?"

"Sesshoumaru, when did you get so motherly?"

Sesshoumaru muttered darkly about irresponsible younger siblings.

"By the way," Inuyasha said, "my fiancé's coming here to your place in a few hours."

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched unpleasantly. "Please don't kiss like that again... in front of..."

"Relax!" Inuyasha waved his hand casually. "We won't, I promise! But..."

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms. "But what?"

"Only if you clean this up so that Kikyo and I can have somewhere to talk?" He gestured towards the letters blanketing the massive living room floor.

Inuyasha laughed at the look on Sesshoumaru's face as the two children giggled too.

A horde of fans, a terrific career, a beautiful fiancé, a family.

Life is wonderful.

::End Chapter::


End file.
